1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tube couplings which may be single or multiple tube couplings providing in-line, elbow or T-couplings or tube closures.
2. The Relevant Technology
More specifically, the present invention relates to a tube coupling to receive and hold a tube comprising a coupling body having a throughway open at one end to receive an end portion of tube, an annular step in the throughway facing the open end to provide an end stop for a tube, an annular seal located in the coupling body adjacent to the annular step, an end cap engaging the coupling body for axial movement between forward and retracted positions on the body, the end cap having an opening for the end portion of the tube to extend therethrough, a collet in the cap to allow insertion of the tube into the collet and having a plurality of legs with outer surfaces that engage with a tapered surface in the end cap which urges the legs inwardly to resist withdrawal of the tube, the seal being arranged to be compressed axially in response to forward movement of the end cap to cause the tube end to be pressed into sealing engagement with the seal. Such a coupling will subsequently be referred to as “of the kind described”.